filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chin-Chin
Chin-Chin is a dark Lycra god who controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank universe. The simple fact that he exists makes mortals shudder at the mere concept. For now, his exuding nature of anguish and suffering will bring torment to all mortals, but he will be forever known as That, the thing that roams. Story of Chin-Chin Disclaimer: Please be aware that the following information is put together from a variety of sources, some more reliable than others. The following story is purely theoretical and should not be considered any more trustworthy than Safari Man giving out candy in a rusty van. Origins: (speculations) Chin '''was born to Luke "Dad" Filthy and an unknown mother long before the beginning of time in Realm 6.2. He grew to be a healthy child and mastered sports like chess and curling, without any signs of the cancer and evil that would later corrupt him. On his 21st birthday, Chin hosted a little birthday party and invited the Based God. Luke noticed that Chin did not really have much of a wiener to speak of, while Lil B's was intergalactic, and argued with him about his manliness. After that, their relationship grew worse with each passing day and soon, Luke threw Chin out of his realm and told him to come back when he was a real man. Enraged and saddened, Chin roamed the realms looking for a way to impress his Dad again. He went to Men's College for Men where he met and was furiously bullied by Prometheus for being a total pusi. (Some think that Chin-Chin later gave birth to Black Friend after being molested by him) Chin, now calling himself '''Chin-Chin, tried to get his revenge on Prometheus and enlarge his dick for his Dad. Realm 6.2 (Canon): Chin-Chin is now known as'' ''The Dark Lord in Realm 6.2. He demands chromic sacrifices from the mortal inhabitants, both human and Lycra, and is known and feared by all. Filthy Frank thought that Chin-Chin was dead for good, when, after a warning from Santa's Brother, he appeared in his apartment chanting "ORE WA OCHINCHIN GA DAISUKI DAYO". After the visit, Frank was forced to sacrifice some of the Chromosome Kid's chromosomes each day. One day, Frank was carried away by Salamander Man's assflute and forgot to do the sacrifice. By the time he realised, Chromosome Kid had escaped. Enraged, Chin-Chin sucked Salamander Man with him to The Rock Paper Scissors Arena (after a short brawl with Lemon's Lemonjutsu) where he put a curse on him. Frank traveled with Red Dick to the arena where he showed sacrifices performed by fans of the show to Chin-Chin, who was pleased enough. But when Senpai forgot his ''sacrifice again, Chin-Chin was ready to take Salamander Man to Jacksonville, Florida when he started playing his assflute. Touched, Chin-Chin let him go and has since almost stop bothering Franku's crew. Months later, Joji returned to Frank's home and it pissed Chin-Chin off. He demanded monthly sacrifices from all who worshipped him. Even though his loyal minions had been sacrificing for him, Chin-Chin was still pissed and disappeared. This was around the time Creepy Dude showed up after a long absence and began hanging out with Frank and the gang, It was revealed in "PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS" that Creepy Dude is actually Chin-Chin in disguise. He and Plastic Pinocchio disappeared - we can only speculate what happens next. Ɔ̶H̶I̶N̶-̶Ɔ̶H̶I̶N̶ ̶S̶∀̶Ɔ̶ɹ̶I̶Ⅎ̶I̶Ɔ̶Ǝ̶ ̶ᄅ̶0̶Ɩ̶ϛ̶ ̶I̶S̶ ̶Ɔ̶O̶W̶I̶N̶פ̶ Gallery Chinchin.jpg|Chin-Chin appears on Frank's fridge. Chin-Chin.png|"Where is your sacrifice?" Youngchin.png|Young Chin-Chin CHIN CHIN IS NOT PLEASED.png|Asking for his monthly sacrifice. Greetings.png|The Dark Lord greeting Frank and Red Dick. ZrrJwq.gif|Chin in disguise, to the left. Trivia *"Ochinchin" is a childish way of saying "penis" in Japanese linguistics. *Chin-Chin may do gardening as a hobby, since he was shown watering his "fucking plants" in "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...?" * His main theme is ''Hunger by Hans Zimmer, part of the Black Hawk Down motion picture soundtrack. * Chin-Chin was present during the first ever Harlem Shake. * While Chin-Chin is an asshole, he is known to find some good in his heart every once in a while. The Dark Lord will assist his followers in battle if he is near. He also refuses to take his prisoners to Jacksonville, Florida. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Villains